kissXsis : forbidden love
by raditya2403
Summary: Summary- naruto suminoe, seorang anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan yang diam-diam memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapnya. Dapatkah dia bertahan dari berbagai godaan dari dua saudaranya tersebut?./summary gagal
1. Chapter 1

**kissXsis : forbidden love**

genre- family

romance

humor

rated- m(jaga-jaga)

pair- naruXakoXrikoX?

Crossover- naruto

kissXsis

warning!- gaje

abal

ooc

semi-CANON

typo(kebanjiran)

sks(dah tahu artinya kan?)

Incest!

Lime(maybe)

Lemon(mikir-mikir)

Summary- naruto suminoe, seorang anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan yang diam-diam memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapnya. Dapatkah dia bertahan dari berbagai godaan dari dua saudaranya tersebut?.

(A/N: duh, kenapa ane pingin buat fic incest kaya gini sih..., kalo reader-san beranggapan kalo fic ini gak menarik silahkan klik tombol back atau ikon silang dipojok kanan atas)

Ra seneng ra usah moco

.

.

.

.

.

.

``uwah...,hiks..hiks``

Guk.!

Guk.!

``haa...!``(ini nangis ato ketawa sih?)

``jangan ganggu naruto/na-chan!`` kata dua orang gadis kecil sembari memukul seekor anjing yang telah mengganggu adik mereka tersebut dengan sebuah tongkat kayu.

Setelah anjing itu kabur, seorang bocah laki-laki yang bisa kita sebut adik dari kedua gadis tersebut berhenti menangis.

``arigato...,hiks...ako-nee..,riko-nee`` katanya yang masih mengusap air mata yang masih sedikit mengalir dipipinya.

``kapan-kapan kau harus lebih hati, oke`` kata seorang gadis yang mengenakan sebuah sweter bergambar sebuah beruang. Berambut coklat kemerahan dengan sebuah jepit rambut dengan bentuk bunga ditengahnya. Sebut saja dia ako.

``suatu saat nanti kau harus bisa menghadapi mereka sendiri...`` sahut gadis yang memakai kaos berwarna pink dengan gambar seekor kelinci. Menggunakan gaya rambut _ponytail_ dan sebuah plester kecil menempel dipipi kirinya. Sebut saja riko, pada adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

``tapi..., kalau aku bisa melawan mereka sendiri...maka aku tak akan pernah bersama kalian lagi`` kali ini sang adik yang dipanggil narutopun mengangkat suaranya. Kedua kakaknya pun langsung berhenti melangkah dan mencondongkan tubuh mereka kearah sang adik kesayangan mereka.

``jangan bodoh..., kami tak akan meninggalkanmu..., karena sampai kapanpun naruto/na-chan akan tetap menjadi... anak manja!``.

Chuu...

Tanpa aba-aba kedua kakak naruto pun langsung mengecup masing-masing pipinya. dan mereka akan segera menyadari kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan menjalani sebuah takdir yang akan membuat mereka tetap bersatu selamanya...

Skip time

10 years later...

``uh..., ako-nee..., riko-nee`` naruto yang kini terlelap dikelasnya pun mengigau. Tanpa menyadari kalau kini ketiga teman kelasnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel.

Duak!...

Sebuah buku yang lumayan besar dilempar oleh salah satu temanya, sebut saja kiba inuzuka.

``ittai!, ada apa!?`` teriak naruto yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, akibat hantaman sebuah buku yang mengenai kepalanya dengan telak.

Lalu dia melihat ketiga sahabatnya telah memberi sebuah deathglare padanya.

``kau beruntung, naruto.., memiliki saudara yang cantik seperti ako-senpai dan riko-senpai`` kata kiba yang mulai menari-nari GaJe. ``tapi..., kenapa harus kau naruto...!, kenapa?, uwoohh..., kenapa hanya naruto yang beruntung!`` sahut temanya yang lain sebut saja rock lee.

``naruto..., katakan!, kau belum melakukan hal yang akan membuat kami cemburu kan!`` kata neji dan tiba-tiba pandangan mereka mulai berubah menjadi mesum.

``eh?, mana mungkin kami melakukan hal seperti itu..., ingat kami kan bersaudara.`` elak naruto. ``benarkah!, kau tak bohongkan!.., kalau kau bohong kami tak akan memaafkanmu!`` teriak mereka bertiga pada naruto.

``i-iya``.

.

.

.

.

Skip

After school.

``itu tidak mungkin..., kamikan bersaudara`` gumam naruto masih memikirkan perkataan ketiga temanya itu.

Naruto

_Namaku suminoe naruto, umurku 17 tahun, duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Aku memiliki dua orang kakak.., err.., saudara tiri perempuan bernama suminoe riko, dan suminoe ako. Ibuku meninggal setelah aku berumur 3 tahun, ayahku menikah lagi dengan wanita yang rupanya juga bernasib sama seperti ayah, dan wanita itu juga kebetulan memiliki dua orang putri. Kehidupanku bisa dibilang lumayan menyenangkan. Hobi. Aku adalah seorang yang lumayan pandai bermain musik, aku juga tak jarang membantu orang untuk menciptakan lagu. Aku juga seorang penggemar anime/manga yang sering disebut otaku. Aku sudah memiliki berbagai manga/DVD yang kini jumlahnya sudah tak bisa kuhitung lagi. Hal yang aku sukai adalah donat. (kenapa donat?, karena ramen sudah terlalu mainstream)_

_Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah...,_

_Diganggu teman-temanku_

_Mengantri donat disebuah toko_

_Dan tiga.., ciuman kakakku..., tunggu..., ciuman?!..., dari kakakku!._

_Ya, kalau kalian pikir aku masih belum belum tahu bagaimana rasanya ciuman(yang masih jomblo maaf ye) maka kalian salah besar. Aku sudah kehilangan first-kiss-ku pada umur lima tahun. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang aku katakan dan berkata `are you kidding me?`(wah authornya sok-sokan inggris) tapi itu semua kenyataan. First-kiss milikku telah diambil oleh saudara tiriku. Hampir setiap hari aku akan mendapat ciuman dari kakakku, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi, karena ako-nee dan riko-nee cukup populer disekolah maka isu bahwa ako-nee dan riko-nee telah membuat hubungan terlarang denganku menyebar dengan luas bagaikan satu tutup dett*ol yang dimasukan kebak mandi. Aku cukup risih dengan itu..., yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kini aku hanya berharap sebuah keajaiban agar isu tersebut segera menghilang._

Naruto p.o.v end

Normal p.o.v

Setelah dia sampai kerumah dia membuka kenop pintu.

``tadaima``. ``okaeri.., naruto/na-chan``

Chuu...~

.

.

.

.

``SUDAH KUBILANG!, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU LAGI..!``.

.

.

.

``hah...,`` naruto mendesah panjang sembari menghadap kearah ako dan riko yang kini tengah duduk didepanya dengan pandangan watados.

``apakah anda ingin mandi dulu?, atau makan dulu`` tiba-tiba gaya bicra ako menjadi sangat formal.

``atau..., A-K-U`` ucap riko sembari mengangkat bajunya memperlihatkan sebuah bra berwarna pink dengan aksen bunga mawar(ane nulis ini sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri).

``!``

Crot..!

``guh!`` sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah langsung melesat keluar dari hidungnya. ``r-r-riko!, apa yang kau lakukan`` teriak ako sembari merapikan baju riko dengan sangat cepat. Naruto kini tengah membersihkan darah kemesumanya(?) dengan sebuah tissue kecil yang dibelinya disekolah.

``kau melihatnya kan?`` kata ako sembari memberi naruto sebuah pandangan yang kelihatanya sangat marah.

``eh?``.

``kau sudah melihat punyanya riko`kan...?``ako kini mulai menggerakan tanganya kearah kancing bajunya dan mulai melepasnya satu persatu.

``itu tidak adil jika na-chan hanya melihat milik riko..., maka.., maka kau harus melihat milik ako juga!`` dia menutup matanya dengan erat-erat. Dan dengan cepat dia membuka bajunya dan menampakan bra miliknya.

.

.

.

Merasa yang ditunggunya tak kunjung merespon, ako membuka matanya dan melihat kalau naruto kini tak ada didepanya tetapi sudah melewatinya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

``eh!?``.

``sudahlah, berhentilah bermain seperti anak-anak kata naruto sebelum dirinya masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu.

``kukukuku, naruto tak akan mau melihat dadamu yang sangat kecil itu.`` ejek riko pada kakak perempuanya itu.

``t-t-tapi!, dada kita kan berukuran sama!``.``milikku dua centi lebih besar darimu.``.``itu sama saja baka!``.

``hah..., kurasa hidupku akan menjadi semakin rumit saja``.

.

.

.

TBC.

Gmna reader-san, ini fic dilanjutin gak? Kalo ga, ane bakalan fokus ke return brave a new hero, kalo dilanjutin ane akan usahain buat update. Bagaimana tentang gaya penulisan ane?, makin ancur kah?. Buat return a brave new hero sedang dalam proses chap duanya. Kenapa ane lama banget update fic, karena sepupu ane minjem ni leptop. Trus didaerah ane warnet jauh. Apalagi baru-baru ini ane dah buntu ide. Trus kalo ada yang nanya knapa ne gak pake tanda baca yang biasa dipake umum?, keybord ane sedang mengalami demam(anjir..., demam katanya). Maksudnya keybord ane tu lagi agak-agak rusak. Jadi ni leptop bakalan ane servis sebentar, tapi pake tanda baca yang ini lumayan enak kok.

Ya udah sekian aja bacotan dari ane.

Raditya out.


	2. Chapter 2

**kissXsis : forbidden love**

genre- family

romance

humor

rated- m(jaga-jaga)

pair- naruXakoXrikoX?

Crossover- naruto

kissXsis

warning!- gaje

abal

ooc

semi-CANON

typo(kebanjiran)

sks(dah tahu artinya kan?)

Incest!

Lime(maybe)

Lemon(mikir-mikir)

Summary- naruto suminoe, seorang anak laki-laki dari tiga bersaudara. Memiliki dua orang kakak perempuan yang diam-diam memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadapnya. Dapatkah dia bertahan dari berbagai godaan dari dua saudaranya tersebut?.

(a/n: akan ada lime dikit disini)

Ra seneng ra usah moco

''hah..., akhirnya selesai juga'' ucap naruto sembari merapikan buku-buku yang isinya adalah tangga nada buatanya.

''sekarang, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mencoba nadanya...,'' gumamnya.

''naruto-senpai!...,'' teriak seorang gadis loli berambut kuning dengan sebuah seragam smp berwarna biru muda. ''eh.., mikazuki?''.

''naruto senpai!, tolong nyanyikan lagumu untukku!'' katanya sembari mengeluarkan jurus andalan seorang gadis imut. asal kalian tahu, mikazuki adalah salah satu fansgirl-nya naruto.., eh?..., fansgirl?. Ah.., thor.., tolong jelasin dong!. (buset!, enak-enakan tidur malah diajak omong). Naruto sebenarnya adalah orang yang cukup populer disekolahnya. Tak jarang naruto mendapatkan medali ketika ajang lomba musik diadakan, tetapi karena isu tersebut muncul (chapter 1), maka kepopuleran naruto mulai berubah dari pemusik menjadi..., kalian dah tahu jawabanya.

''baiklah,'' kata naruto sembari mengulas sebuah senyum. Dia memutar sebuah lagu yang akan dicover oleh sebuah piano.

Kemudian dia berjalan kesebuah duduk piano dan mulai mengambil nafas.

Play 六兆年と一夜物語  
>Six trillion Years and Overnight Story male ver.<p>

na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no  
>na mo nai osanai shounen no<br>dare mo shiranai otogi banashi

umare tsuita toki kara  
>imigo oni no ko toshite<br>sono mini amaru  
>batsu wo uketa<p>

kanashii koto wa  
>nani mo nai kedo<br>yuuyake koyake  
>te wo hikarete sa<p>

shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
>shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo<br>ame agari no te no nukumori mo  
>demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samui nda<p>

shinanai shinanai boku wa nande shinanai?  
>yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni<br>dare mo shiranai otogi banashi wa  
>yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete<br>kietetta

hakidasu youna bouryoku to  
>sagesunda me no mainichi ni<br>kimi wa itsu shika  
>soko ni tatteta<p>

hanashi kakecha dame nano ni  
>「kimi no namae ga shiritai na」<br>gomen ne namae mo  
>shita mo nainda<p>

boku no ibasho wa  
>doko nimo nai noni<br>「isshoni kaerou」  
>te wo hika retesa<p>

shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
>kimi wa mou kodomo janai koto mo<br>narenai hito no te no nukumori wa  
>tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda<p>

yamenai yamenai kimi wa nande yamenai?  
>mitsu kareba korosare chau kuse ni<br>ameagari ni imigo ga futari  
>yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete<br>kietetta

hi ga kurete yo ga akete  
>asobi tsukarete tsukamatte<br>konna sekai boku to kimi igai  
>minna inaku nare ba iino ni na<p>

minna inaku nare ba iino ni na

shira nai shira nai koe ga kikoete sa  
>boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui<br>aragau mamo naku te wo hikarete sa  
>yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete<br>kietetta

shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai  
>kore kara no koto mo kimi no na mo<br>ima wa ima wa kore de iin dato  
>tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omounda<p>

shiranai shiranai ano mimi nari wa  
>yuuyake no naka ni sui komarete kietetta<p>

end song. (kalo penasaran silahkan cari ni video diyoutube `六兆年と一夜物語』 歌って㋯㋟。

` cari yang depanya ada bentuk bulan sabit)

''kyaa!..., suara naruto senpai benar benar keren!'' jerit mikazuki yang sudah terpesona oleh suara naruto.

''arigato...,'' balas naruto.

Teng...

Teng...

''oh tidak!, jam istirahat akan segera berakhir..., janna naruto-senpai'' teriak mikazuki sembari berlari menjauh.

''hah..., aku juga harus kembali''.

Skip time

''uh..., tadaima''.

''okaeri!'' ako dan riko yang dari tadi tengah bersiap untuk menerjang naruto langsung jatuh..., kenapa jatuh?, rupanya naruto telah mengetahui tindakan mereka dan menghindar.

''i-ittai...''.

Naruto kinipun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan kedua kakak tirinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Disebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Saat ini seorang gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_ berwarna hitam tengah memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, bila dilihat dari dekat maka terlihat sebuah seringai diwajahnya.

''tunggulah aku..., baka darling..''.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

(bercanda).

Disebuah kamar dengan sebuah kasur berukuran _king-size_. Terlihat naruto tengah tertidur. Karena merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya dengan ogah-ogahan dia membuka matanya dan matanya terbuka lebar.

''a-a-ako-nee..., r-r-riko-nee?'' dia melihat ako dan riko yang kini tengah duduk diatas tubuhnya dengan sebuah piyama yang sedikit tipis.

''a-apa yang kalian lakukan disini...''.

Tidak menjawab ako malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto.

*lime*

Cup...

Tanpa peringatan ako langsung menabrakan bibirnya kearah naruto.

''enghh...''.

Dengan sedikit paksaan lidah ako berhasil memasuki mulut naruto dan mulai berdansa dengan lidah naruto.

''engh..., ako-nee...''.

Setelah ako memisahkan kedua bibir mereka kini riko mulai mencium naruto dengan agresif.

''hah..., hah...,''.

Naruto yang sudah kehabisan nafas mulai menghirup udara segar.

''ne, rupanya milik na-chan sudah bangun.'' Kata riko sembari mengelus bagian selangkangan naruto yang mulai mengeras.

''h-hentikan...'' ucap naruto lelah karena didominasi oleh kakak tirinya sendiri.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan naruto riko kembali menghisap(?) mulut naruto dengan keras.

Skip

*lime end no lemon(masih ragu-ragu)*

''huwaa!...,'' teriak naruto yang tengah terbangun dari mimpinya.

'jadi Cuma mimpi ya...huft..., syukurlah.' Batin naruto bernafas lega.

''engh...,'' muncul suara erangan imut disamping naruto.

Glek...

'ini Cuma mimpi kan..., uwoh..., aku bukan orang mesum yang suka mimpi ero kaya kiba, neji ama lee..., uwoohh..., kaa-san maafkanlah anakmu ini yang telah menjadi mahkluk nista...' batin naruto berteriak nista.

''engh..., ohayou na-chan/naruto''.

Chuu~...

1...

2...

3...

.

.

.

''GYAA!''.

.

.

.

Skip time.

''oi, naruto kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?,'' tanya kiba pada naruto yang kini tengah terkapar dimejanya.

''daijobu, aku tai`dak(sengaja) apa apa'' jawab naruto lesu.

Flashback.

Seperti biasa naruto menyempatkan diri untuk tidur diatap sekolah sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Setelah tidur sejenak naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya.

Bruk...

Karena tak melihat arah dia secara tidak sengaja telah menabrak seseorang.

''gomenasai,'' kata naruto sembari merapikan buku-buku bawaan orang yang ditabraknya tersebut.

''hihihihi..., tak apa apa...naru-kun''.

Deg...

Naruto menghentikan kegiatanya untuk merapikan buku orang.., gadis tersebut.

'sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini..., dan darimana dia tahu namaku!?.' Pikiran naruto mulai kacau.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berambut _ponytail_ berwarna hitam. Mempunyai kulit putih mulus yang mempesona. Dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama seperti yang naruto pakai, yang sangat menarik dari gadis itu adalah sebuah dada yang lumayan besar dan berisi menggantung didadanya. Dan untuk bawahanya dia Memakai sebuah rok berwarna biru selutut.

''k-kau!''.

''hihihihihi..., jangan pasang muka terkejut seperti itu naruto-kun, sekian lama kita tak bertemu inikah tanggapanmu pada sahabat lamamu ini...?''.

''b-bagaimana kau ada disini.'' Ucap narto tergagap.

''aku akan bicara padamu nanti lagi naru-kun jaa na'' ucapnya.

Tetapi sebelum pergi dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto dan...

Cup...

Ciuman panas langsung diberikanya pada naruto.

Setelah selesai gadis itu melihat naruto kini tengah membulatkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Flashback end.

Srek...

Pintu kelaspun terbuka dan munculah ikan..., er..., sensei jadi-jadian datang. Dialah . drs. Ss.

''baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan masuk...''.

Tak lama kemudian murid baru tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas tersebut.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat murid baru tersebut.

'k-kenapa..., hidupku selalu tambah rumit kami-sama.'.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Ane gak nyangka kalo fic ini bakalan dapet hasil positif ketimbang negatif.

Pertama-tama, ane mau minta maaf karena wordnya pendek. Ane gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang leptop ane lagi diservis jadi ane harus dateng kewarnet buat nulis ni chapter.

Trus ane juga minta maaf karena return a brave new heronya gagal update. Karena beberapa masalah dan alur cerita. Maka ane bakalan nulis ulang tu chap.

trus kalo ada yang nanya kok udah ada limenya inikan fic cross kissXsis anime incest yang setiap episodenya `hampir`penuh dengan lime.

Setelah itu bisa gak reader-san nebak cewek murid baru tadi...?

Sekian bacotan dari ane

Raditya out.


End file.
